Nadie decide de quien enamorarse
by Imagine Sam
Summary: Ahí estábamos él y yo bajo la inmensa lluvia infinita, sus ojos estaban rojos al parecer estaba llorando, se acercó a mí y me envolvió con sus brazos fuertemente, como si creyera que esa sería la última vez que me vería.- No...no quiero que te vayas..por favor no tú- se me partió el corazón, lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo fuertemente, cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable.
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO.**

_El me miraba atentamente, su rostro era de extrema preocupación, se notaba que también estaba asustado, ahí estábamos él y yo bajo la inmensa lluvia infinita, sus ojos estaban rojos al parecer estaba llorando, no estaba segura ya que la lluvia empapaba su rostro, se acercó y me envolvió con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo como si creyera que sería la última vez que me vería, sentía como temblaba y escuchaba sus sollozos, la lluvia no cesaba, cada vez era muy fuerte pero no me importaba pues él estaba conmigo, eso significa mucho para mí en ese momento._

_-No…, no quiero que te vayas… por favor no tu.- temblaba y sollozaba cada vez más al mismo tiempo que me apretaba más a su cuerpo, se me partió el corazón._

_Lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo fuertemente también mientras con mi mano le acariciaba el cabello, cerrar mis ojos, respirar su aroma para no olvidarlo y esperar lo inevitable._


	2. Cap 1:No lloraré más

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE Y NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES. Aquí todos los personajes son personas normales.**

*Marceline.*

Aquí estaba como todos los días, en aquel frio y triste lugar, donde escuchaba a personas llorar y algunas gritar, todos con la expresión de preocupación en sus caras, ya he estado aquí muchas veces, tantas que he perdido la cuenta ya me he acostumbrado a la depresión del lugar.

Estoy en una de las sillas sentada esperando, esperando a que me den siquiera una explicación pero sé que no me dirán mucho, pero estoy realmente consiente de lo que pasa, ya no puedo seguir llorando porque he llorado tanto que me he quedado sin nada, ya no me queda nada, simplemente aceptarlo.

Vi salir a Bonnibel de aquella oficina, su cara reflejaba angustia, ella es mi hermana mayor tiene 19 años, se había teñido el cabello de rosa desde los 17, ella iba conmigo siempre a mis consultas, debes en cuando me dejaba acompañarla cuando el doctor le daba los resultados, pero cada vez que ella salía de ahí solo veía angustia en su rostro y de vez en cuando algunas lágrimas, ella me cuidaba mucho, demasiado, desde que mamá murió ella ha querido tomar su papel conmigo para que no me sienta tan vacía, solo somos ella, papá y yo, con respecto a mi padre, él había caído en una tristeza inmensa con lo de mi madre y además…. con lo mío.

-Ya nos vamos Marceline- me dijo Bonnibel.

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?- ella se quedó un rato callada, me volteo a ver e hiso un intento fallido de una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

-Que no pasa nada, todo está bien- Obviamente no le creí, de todas formas me iba a enterar, ya que siempre leía los papeles de los resultados a sus espaldas, siempre nada era bueno, siempre, al principio tuve mucho miedo pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a las noticias malas.

Llegamos a la salida del Hospital y subimos al auto, era un día lluvioso.

-¿Quieres ir a un lado?, han abierto una nueva librería no muy lejos de aquí ¿quieres ir? sé que te encantan los libros- Yo miraba por la ventana, viendo todo, perdida en mis pensamientos- ¿Marceline? –yo seguía sin responder -¡¿Marceline, me estas escuchando?!- reaccioné.

-Ah!, perdona… yo no, lo siento- me miro por el retrovisor, su cara reflejaba tristeza.

-Mira celine…. sé que no es fácil, para nadie es fácil, pero yo quiero que seas feliz, no soporto verte triste y mal, también es duro para mí, pero encontraremos una solución y todo se arreglara ya verás- había escuchado esas palabras una y mil veces.

-Eso no es lo que ha dicho el doctor- no la mire al decir eso, ya no quería verla, sentía rabia, mucha rabia y tristeza dentro de mi mezcladas y eso me provoca un dolor intenso en el pecho todo el día y toda la noche.

No contesto, ya no hablamos en todo el camino hasta llegar a casa.

Subí a mi recamara sin decir nada y me encerré en ella, Bonnibel no merecía que la tratara así, no lo merecía, ella era una bella persona conmigo y yo la trataba así, no era justo, pero me sentía tan devastada, tan triste, tan enojada, por fuera mi expresión era tan dura como una roca, a la cual todo le daba igual, quería aparentar que podía llevar esto sola, sin ningún problema pero esto sobrepasa mis limites, aquí era donde me desahogaba día y noche, donde podía llorar sin que nadie me viera, este lugar solo me provoca tristeza, mañana iría al colegio, "grandioso" , odio el colegio con toda esa bola de idiotas, es tan frustrante , no tengo amigos, solo tengo a Bonnibel, papá, Abigail y a Schwable mi perro, él siempre esta conmigo, él es el mejor amigo que pudiese pedir, justamente estaba ahí en su pequeña cama a lado de la mía durmiendo, se veía tan en paz, sin ninguna preocupación ni herida, como quisiera la vida que él tiene.

-¡Celineee!, baja a cenar! – Bonnie me llamó, últimamente el hambre se me había ido.

Bajé, y vi a Bonnie sirviendo la cena, fui al comedor y me senté frente a ella y la mire fijamente, ella al sentirse observada alzo la vista y sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Hoy no era el cumpleaños de Marry (Lady Arcoiris)?- su sonrisa se borró al instante.

-Bueno… si pero… no ire- la mire extrañada.

-Pero ella es tu mejor amiga- ella se puso algo nerviosa.

-Si lo es… pero no quiero ir- la conozco perfectamente y tampoco soy tonta, ella realmente quería ir, pero no lo haría…. por mí, se sacrificaría por mi otra vez.

-Mientes- le dije firmemente, ella me miro.

-Claro que no, es solo que no quiero ir, no tengo ganas enserio- su voz se oía muy sospechosa.

-Vamos Bonnibel, quien no querría ir al cumpleaños de su mejor amiga, enserio crees que soy tan tonta como para creerme lo que me estás diciendo?- no dijo nada- enserio me molesta, me molesta mucho que hagas esto, yo puedo cuidarme sola, no te necesito, no necesito a nadie, además papá ya no tarda en llegar anda ve, y si no vas enserio que me enojare demasiado contigo- su mirada era insegura, al final le sonreí, ella sonrío también.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré pero no tardaré mucho vale?, quiero que te acuestes temprano mañana iras a clases, quiero que hagas tu ropa, tu mochila, te laves los dientes, TE TOMES tus medicamentos sin falta ¿ya sabes cuáles son?- asentí con la cabeza- de acuerdo, ¿qué más?... y ya eso es todo, pero por favor que no se te olviden los medicamentos.

-Sí.

-Bueno, ahora come tu cena.

Cenamos ella se fue a arreglar y yo me fui a mi habitación, hice todo lo que me pidió me puse mi pijama y me senté en mi cama, pasaron los minutos y ella se asomó a mi habitación, se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido rosa sin tirantes plateado de arriba y rosa pastel de abajo (para ver el vestido copia/pega: . )

-Te ves hermosa Bonnie- le dije sonriendo, realmente se le veía feliz.

-Gracias Marceline, bueno ya me voy, ¿hiciste todo lo que te pedí?.

-Sí, ya no te preocupes y ya vete que se te hace tarde- le dije sonriendo.

-De acuerdo no me tardo, bye!- salió de mi habitación, me he quedado sola, me quede pensando, en que yo nunca me he vestido de esa manera, nunca he ido a fiestas, nunca he salido con chicos, nunca he tenido sido besada, en cambio todas las chicas de mi colegio cambian de novio como si se cambiaran la ropa, antes no le daba importancia a eso pero ahora… tengo 16 años, también me pregunto cómo se sentirá tener novio, como se sentirá querer a alguien tan intensamente y que él te quiera de la misma manera, como será bailar bajo la lluvia con la persona que amas, como será sonreírle, como será besarlo… creo que nunca sabré lo que se siente, mi apariencia es horrible, se ha ido deteriorando con el tiempo, si sé que suena feo, pero es la verdad nadie tiene que cargar con el peso que llevo en mí, no necesito a nadie, tengo que encontrar una forma de seguir adelante, superarme a mí misma, por mi propia cuenta, entando sola.

Miro mi guitarra está colgada en su funda en la pared también se tocar el bajo, amo la música, pero sobre todo amo cantar y componer canciones, nadie me ha oído cantar, solo Schwable, Abigail y Bonnie, Abigail es mi mejor amiga, la única que tengo la conozco desde los seis años a veces va a mi casa y me atrapa en mi habitación cantando y Bonnie, a veces me espía cantando mientras no me doy cuenta, pero ahora estoy sola y es el momento perfecto, he tenido una canción dentro de mi cabeza desde hace ya tiempo, baje de mi cama y agarre mi guitarra y me senté en mi cama, Schwable se había subido y se acostó a lado mío, respire hondo y empecé a tocar las primeras notas (Canción copia/pega: watch?v=22m9P6IkxDw )

"_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me _

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out _

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking _

_Trying to see through the rain coming down _

_Even though I'm not the only one _

_Who feels the way I do._

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know _

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on _

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in _

_This world _

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans _

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve _

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine _

_Could you tell me what more do I need _

_And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah _

_But that's ok._

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know _

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on _

_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in _

_This world ._

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission _

_But I'm ready to fly _

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_

_Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh I'm just a girl_

_Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh,_

_Oh I'm just a girl."_

Terminé de cantar y al poco tiempo un dolor punzante se empezó a formar en mi cabeza, (no otra vez) pensé, y fui rápido por mis aspirinas, era horriblemente intenso, estaba nerviosa pues no las encontraba, abrí el gabinete de mi baño y ahí estaban las abrí rápidamente agarre el bazo de agua que estaba en mi mesa de noche y me las tome, me recosté en la cama con las manos en la cabeza, ¿es que acaso nunca se iba a terminar esto?, ya estaba harta, simplemente harta y sabía muy bien que esto no era nada a lo que me pasaría en algún tiempo, lo sabía muy bien aunque me lo negaran, no había futuro para mí, no lo había, esto iba a acabar conmigo algún día y estoy segura de que mientras tanto sufriría.

**EEEEH! HOLA!:3 bueno he comenzado una nueva historia es Finnceline, sep, pues llego a mí la inspiración y la idea espero que no se esfume, espero que me alienten con sus comentarios para seguir muchas gracias a los que la lean enserio que estoy muy agradecida, besos:D**


	3. Cap 2:Compañia no deseada

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENCE Y NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES.**

*Marceline*

Iba caminando por la banqueta hacia la escuela, no tenía gana alguna de ir, pero me obligaron, iba con mi celular escuchando música, escuchando a Imagine Dragons *Who we are*.

Iba llegando a la entrada y pude ver a Abigail quien se dirigía hacia mí.

-Que hay chica!- me dijo sonriente.

-No mucho, ayer fui al doctor- le dije guardando mi celular.

Su cara se puso más seria- y que dijo?- me miro atentamente.

-No lo sé, Bonnie no me quiso decir nada como siempre- me encogí de hombros.

-Oh- eso fue lo único que salió de su boca en el resto del camino hacia el salón.

Entramos, todos están dispersos platicando, cada quien es su grupo de amigos.

Al fondo del salón, ahí estaba, el chico más "agraciado" de todo el colegio, Finn Murtons, de cabello rubio que brillaba aún más a los rayos del sol, con ojos azules tan intensos que te perdías en un mar profundo al mirarlos, de un cuerpo bien formado y de cara fina y masculina.

Ahí estaba rodeado de chicas y chicos, sonriendo con sus blancos y perfectos dientes, a lado de él estaba Estella (princesa flama), la chica más "hermosa" de todo el colegio, de cabello rojo como el fuego, delgada, alta y con ropa extra pequeña, traía una minifalda que casi parecía un cinturón y su blusa sin tirantes enseñando casi todos sus atributos, y tan hueca como no tienen idea.

Estaba sentada en una de las piernas de Finn jugando con su cabello en un intento de coqueteo, en cuanto a Finn apenas y la volteaba aver.

También estaba Marshallee, su mejor amigo, el cual también estaba algo ocupado con otras dos chicas, alto, de cabello tan negro como la noche que brillaba como si tuviera polvo de estrellas, de cuerpo fornido, ojos café claro, de piel pálida y sonrisa perfecta.

También estaba Paul (príncipe flama) el hermano de Estella que también estaba coqueteando con otra chica, de cabello rojo al igual que su hermana, alto, de ojos color verde-avellana,con dientes igual de blancos y cuerpo fornido.

Me senté en mi banca y saque mis libros, Aby se sentó a lado mío.

-Iras a la fiesta de Rose?.

-No me invitó- le dije sin mirarla.

-Claro que si te lo mandó por correo, yo estaba ahí- me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah…- fue lo único salió de mi mente, no le estaba tomando mucho interés al asunto.

-y bien, iras?- me pregunto ansiosa por mi respuesta.

-No creo, hay mucha tarea por hacer y además no tengo nada que ponerme.

-Hay por favor Marceline!, solo son excusas para no salir, mira entiendo, entiendo perfectamente tu situación, hemos sido amigas desde hace once años, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y también me preocupo por ti, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, quiero que seas como antes, quiero a la vieja Marceline devuelta.- su mirada era triste y preocupada.

-Lo siento, enserio pero… me es muy difícil ser como era antes, no creo que pueda traer a la vieja Marceline otra vez.- la mire y ella negó con la cabeza de forma negativa.

-No, iras conmigo quieras o no, no puedo seguir permitiendo esto, TU sola te estas matando, tu problema no es la causa.

-Pero…

-No!- me interrumpió.

-Ya te dije no tengo nada que ponerme, además todo se me ve feo, tan solo mírame soy un desastre.

-Hay por favor! , Marceline!, eso es tan falso como el trasero de Estella, tu eres hermosa.- No pude evitar sacar una pequeña carcajada ante su comentario- vamos o me dirás que es mentira?- me miraba sonriente, yo también sonreí.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo iré, pero solo un rato si?.

-De acuerdo- sonrió satisfecha.

Llego el profesor Simon y empezó a dar su clase.

-Se harán equipos de dos personas para el siguiente proyecto, deberán hacer un ensayo de cinco hojas sobre las constelaciones.

Inmediatamente voltee hacia Aby al igual que ella, siempre hacíamos equipo ella y yo.

-Pero esta vez, seré yo quien haga los quipos- dijo con una sonrisa, todos soltaron un quejido ante el comentario.

-jaja si sabía que eso los molestaría, veamos… Paul con Jessica, Marshalle con Estella, Violetta(princesa Grumosa) y Melyssa…

Ahí estaba rezando para que me tocara con Abigail, sabría qué sería un gran problema si me tocaba alguien más.

-Abigail y Gumball….

¡GENIAL!, dio la cosa no podría empeorar.

-Marceline… y… Flinn..

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y mis nervios comenzaron a subir, todo el salón el vejete me tuvo que poner con el niño más mimado y narcisista de todo el maldito universo?, es enserio? Vaya suerte.

-Es Finn- corrigió el joven.

-Como sea… bien esos son sus equipos y no se permiten cambios, de acuerdo?- el trabajo es para el lunes así que no tienen excusa de que no les dio tiempo y tampoco me vengan con burradas como "las constelaciones son bolitas brillantes que se unen con rayitas" en el ensayo que hay suficiente información, tampoco que se les olvido.

El timbre sonó anunciando la hora de receso y todos salieron, me fui con Abigail hasta la cafetería.

-Ahhhh que horror, me toco con Gumball, ese tipo nunca hace nada por lo que he visto y me tocara hacer todo yo sola- dijo con decepción.

-Deja de quejarte al menos no te toco con el rubio oxigenado- dije sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento- dijo sonriendo avergonzadamente.

Nos sentamos a comer y por alguna razón mire hacia donde estaba sentado Finn, él estaba sonriendo como siempre, siempre rodeado de gente, riendo a carcajadas y muchas chicas encimándosele, él era tan diferente a mí, no le importaba nada, solamente salir de fiesta en fiesta, meterse con cada chica que se le cruzara, sus amigos y su reputación, como rayos podría siquiera entablar conversación con él, creo que me tocaría hacer todo yo sola, maldito vejete de Simon.

Pasaron las siguientes clases y en todo el día Finn no me dirigió ni una palabra para ponernos de acuerdo en algo, lo sabía no le importaba nada tendría que hacer todo sola. El timbre sonó anunciando que las clases habían terminado todos agarraron sus cosas y desalojaron el aula, voltee a todas partes y note que Finn ya se había ido, ¡Genial!, Aby y yo nos fuimos, le dije que tenía que ir por algo a mi casillero ella se despidió y se fue, me dirigí a mi casillero y saque algunos libros, mientras los guardaba en mi mochila sentí que alguien me toco el hombro, voltee y para mi sorpresa me encontré con una mirada azul, era Finn, su mirada era algo desinteresada, volteaba a todos lados como si estuviera verificando que no había nadie alrededor, entonces volvió a mirarme.

-Emm… hola, Jocelyn?...-lo mire fastidiada.

-Marceline- le corregí.

-Claro… disculpa, bueno solo quería saber cuándo y dónde podríamos hacer el trabajo- dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

-Donde sea está bien o a menos que tengas problemas de que te vean conmigo- le dije sarcásticamente, no dijo nada por un momento.

-Podría ser en tu casa entonces?.

-Claro- me gire para cerrar mi casillero- mañana saliendo de clases- le dije dispuesta a irme pero él me detuvo agarrando mi brazo.

-Emm… pordía ser mejor en la tarde, no sé quizás a las tres?- con eso confirmo mis sospechas, quería mantener su reputación de niñito popular, y el que lo vieran conmigo arruinaría eso.

-Como sea- le dije algo molesta y ofendida, soltándome bruscamente de su agarre y me fui.

Suspire con fastidio, (genial toda una semana don Finn Murtons) de seguro esta iba a ser la peor semana de mi vida.

**Y yaaa! Espero que les haya intrigado:P y para aclarar cuando Bonnie le dice a Marceline "Celine" es un sobrenombre de cariño, no es porque se me haya olvidado poner el restoxD, bueno byeee! ~(*o*~) (~*o*)~**


	4. Cap 3: Tal vez no eres lo que pensaba

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE Y NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES.**

***MARCELINE* CAP 3: TAL VEZ NO ERES LO QUE PENSABA.**

Estaba en mi habitación pensando, estaba nerviosa y la razón era aquel chico rubio de mirada azul, no es que me gustara pero…

Solo estábamos Bonnie y yo, mi padre había salido a solo dios sabe dónde, desde que murió mamá ya nada le importa, se la pasa encerrado en el cuarto o pasaba mucho tiempo en el trabajo, aún recuerdo cuando me llevaba a Tennessee es un pequeño pueblo donde el nació y creció, me encantaba ir ahí, ahí la gente era más humilde, generosa y todos conocían a todos, me llevaba junto con mamá y Bonnnibel a la casa de mis abuelos junto con tíos y primos, él y yo les dábamos de comer a los patos mientras que mamá nos hacía pay de manzana y Bonnie cabalgaba en los caballos, en las noches papá solía cantarme junto con mamá canciones con la guitarra acústica después de un largo día corriendo, jugando, cantando y haciendo burbujas.

Luego pasó el tiempo y ocurrió la muerte de mi madre, el día más horrible de mi vida, yo tenía catorce y Bonnie dieciséis, recuerdo su cara aguantando las lágrimas, abrazándome fuertemente, yo lloraba incontrolablemente y papá… ya no era el mismo y nunca más lo volvió a ser.

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, me asomé por la ventana, pero no podía ver a nadie, bajé las escaleras, abrí la puerta y me encontré con él, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de sus jeans, traía una sudadera azul, camisa blanca, converse negros y un reloj negro, estaba mirando al suelo al parecer no había notado que yo estaba ahí, cuando la notó me dedico una simpática sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes.

-Hola- me dijo amenamente.

-Hola- le dije desinteresadamente.

Me hice a un lado para que pasara, al entrar se notaba que estaba algo incómodo, pase de lado del hacia la cocina.

-¿Gustas tomar algo?- le pregunte sin mirarlo y sirviendome un vaso de agua.

-Así estoy bien gracias- dijo pasando su mano por su cabello.

Fui hasta la mesa del comedor, saque mis libros y prendí la computadora, él se sentó a lado mío, su presencia me incomodaba y me ponía nerviosa, lo miré de reojo, estaba con los brazos cruzados, con una expresión desinteresada, seguro que estaba contando los minutos para irse, yo también los contaba.

-De acuerdo… empecemos- dije abriendo mi libreta.

-Claro….-dijo con desgana, su actitud comenzaba a fastidiarme en verdad.

-Claro- respondí en un tono molesto, note que todavía no había sacado nada ni sus libros ni cuadernos ¿acaso pensaba en dejarme el trabajo a mí?.

-Tal vez te gustaría sacar tus libros y comenzar a hacer algo ¿no? – dije con el ceño fruncido, el me dedico una mirada que no pude descifrar, no dijo nada y empezó a sacarlos, en ese momento su codo golpeo contra mi vaso de agua mojándome note también que había mojado mi reloj -*joder*- dije, era el reloj de mi madre, no podría estar más enojada.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, genial!- él se levantó rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, enserio no era mi intensión¡- si claro…no era su intención.

Rápidamente verifique si el reloj aun funcionaba y para mi suerte las manecillas ya no se movían, mi enojo creció más.

-¡Has mojado mi reloj, dios enserio, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe?!- dije alzando la voz.

-Cálmate ya te dije que lo siento, no era mi intención- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Un lo siento no repara mi reloj! - dije con la voz alta.

-Es un simple reloj, puedo comprarte otro si quieres- eso solo hiso que mi enojo aumentara, ¿un simple reloj?.

-¡No es un simple reloj!, esto es muy valioso! es…es… era…agh!- decidí mejor no decirlo, lo miré y él tenía una cara de confusión, el no entendería nada además no tenía por qué no contarle.

-Bueno… al parecer el reloj era muy importante para ti, en verdad lo siento- lo dijo con una cara de ¿preocupación?, al parecer estaba siendo honesto en lo que decía, lo miré confundida, la verdad no esperaba que reaccionara así.

-Como sea, me iré a cambiar y puedes irte si quieres- dije sin voltearlo a ver subiendo las escaleras.

Entre a mi habitación, estaba enojada, muy enojada, me preocupaba mucho el reloj ya que era de mi madre y era lo más cercano a ella que tenía.

Me cambie de ropa, me puse una blusa blanca, una camisa roja a cuadros encima arremangada hasta los codos, pantalones de mezclilla que alguna vez fueron ajustados ahora me quedaban como dos bolsas holgadas y unos tenis rojos.

Una vez que me vestí baje y me sorprendí, ¿seguía ahí?, ¿no pensaba en irse?,¿no estaba fastidiado?, estaba sentado escribiendo algo en su libreta, alzó la mirada y me dedico una sonrisa simpática, se levantó, se dirigió hacia mí y me entrego la libreta, la leí, había adelantado bastante del trabajo en poco tiempo y lo que más me sorprendió es que la información estaba muy bien.

-¿Lo sacaste de Wikipedia verdad?-le dije incrédula.

-De hecho no, yo solía ir con mis padres a ver las estrellas cuando era pequeño y la verdad ese tipo de temas me gustan, pero ya es elección tuya si quieres creerme o no-dijo mirando a otro lado, creo que lo había ofendido un poco.

-No está bien, te creo- le dije y por alguna razón inconscientemente se formó una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, el me miró por un rato y sonrió también.

-en cuanto a lo de tu reloj… lo siento de verdad, enserio no fue mi intensión tirarte el vaso encima- dijo algo ¿apenado?.

-No… ya no importa, ya veré como lo reparo- el solo me miró.

El resto del día no fue tan malo como pensé que sería, de vez en cuando uno de los dos decía una que otra broma y los dos reíamos, la verdad no parecía Finn Murtons "el chico engreído y popular de la escuela", al final del día nos despedimos y se fue dedicándome una simpática sonrisa y un "nos vemos", guarde mis cosas y subí a mi habitación.

De repente vi a Bonnibel asomándose por mi puerta con una sonrisa pícara.

-Y bien… ¿me dirás quién era ese chico tan guapo con el que disfrutabas el día?- rodé mis ojos en una expresión de fastidio.

-Es Finn, me toco hacer equipo con él y no estaba disfrutando del día, de echo era todo lo contrario- de hecho una parte de mi sabía que lo que yo decía era mentira.

-Si claro, podía escuchar tus risas hasta mi cuarto- dijo cruzándose de brazos- al parecer tendré un cuñado- yo le avente una almohada a la cara.

-Bueno, bueno no tienes por qué ponerte agresiva-dijo soltando una pequeña risa devolviéndome el almohadazo- que descanses cariño y borra esa sonrisa boba de tu rostro.

-Bonnibeel- dije fastidiada, ella salió de la habitación.

La verdad no me gustaba Finn aunque mentiría si dijera que no lo encontraba guapo, además para que hacerme ideas de cosas que jamás pasarán, por dios es Finn Murtons, teniendo a todas las chicas que él quisiese, porque rayos él se fijaría siquiera en mí, de hecho NADIE se fijaría en alguien como yo y para que intentar si de todas maneras tenía el tiempo contado, cada día que pasa una parte de mí se va perdiendo hasta que ya no quede nada, no me molestaría siquiera en intentar algo con alguien y MUCHO MENOS con Finn.

**Listooo, ya es bien tarde y todos ya se han ido a dormirXD ~*byee*~**


	5. Cap 4: Que es lo que me espera?

**HORA DE AVENTURA NO ME PERTENECE.**

***Marceline***

Era una mañana en verdad fría podía observar el aire gélido saliendo de mi boca, me dirigía al colegio, ayer no me la había pasado tan mal además creo que estaba empezando a tener otra perspectiva de Finn.

Entre al salón de clase y busque con la mirada a Aby que al parecer no había llegado todavía, me senté en mi lugar cuando de repente vi a Finn entrar por la puerta, el me volteo a ver y yo le dedique una sonrisa haciendo un gesto de saludo y lo que hiso fue ignorarme, volteo la cara y paso a lado mío hacia sus amigos los cuales le sonreían y hacían bromas, yo estaba confundida ¿Qué paso?, el profesor llego y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares mientras que yo seguían pensando en lo sucedido.

Las clases pasaron Aby había faltado ese día asique la pase sola, ya estábamos en la penúltima clase, todos platicaban mientras esperaban la llegada del siguiente maestro, en ningún momento Finn me había dirigido la palabra era raro pues ayer parecía llevarnos bien, tome el valor de no sé dónde y me dirigí hacia él estaba de espaldas con su grupo de amigos le toque el hombro, el volteo a verme y sus ojos se conectaron a los míos haciendo que dejara de respirar, sus amigos observaban mientras susurraban cosas y sacaban pequeñas burlas.

-Hola Finn- sonreí un poco.

-Emm…hola-dijo secamente y un poco ¿nervioso?.

-Bueno quería saber a qué hora podrías ir a mi casa para terminar el trabajo es que tengo un compromiso en la tarde y….-las risas y silbidos de sus amigos me interrumpieron.

-No te molestes en esperarme- lo mire confundida.

-¿Disculpa?.

-No iré, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- sus amigos silbaron aún más e hicieron gestos con las manos, no quería admitirlo pero me había dolido su respuesta, me enfade.

-¿Y que, esperas que haga el trabajo sola?- me cruce de brazos, no quería demostrar que su comentario me había afectado.

"_OH Finn se puso agresiva..jajaja"- _Comento uno de sus amigos, bola de idiotas.

-Al menos serás útil en algo lindura- todo su grupo de amigos soltaron carcajadas y yo no podía estar más humillada, enojada….ah…. y sobre todo decepcionada.

Lo miré a los ojos por un momento y su mirada dura pareció ablandarse en ese momento, no dije nada más y me fui con mi dignidad pisoteada, no lo podía creer oh claro pero era de esperarse, como pude creer siquiera que el sería una buena persona.

En todo lo que quedaba de la clase sentía una mirada sobre mí, miraba por el rabillo del ojo y me encontraba con el mirándome.

Toco la campana de salida, agarre mis cosas y salí del salón, me dirigí a mi casillero a guardar unas cosas, escuche varias risas me asome un poco y ahí estaban él y sus amigos riendo, todos menos el, él estaba recargado en el casillero con las manos en los bolcillos y con la mirada en el suelo, de vez en cuando mostraba media sonrisa.

Cerré mi casillero, salí de ahí y me dirigí a mi casa, saque las llaves para poder abrir la puerta y al momento de hacerlo un muy conocido y al cual detestaba olor a alcohol, _-"otra vez"-pensé, _cerré la puerta y deje las llaves en el pedestal que estaba a lado de la puerta, me dirigí al estudio de mi padre y ahí lo encontré con dos botellas de whisky y tres de vodka, me recargue en el marco de la puerta fastidiada, no era la primera vez que se embriagaba y perdía la noción del tiempo.

Apague la grabadora con música country y le quite las botellas ya vacías, él estaba cantando canciones que no podía entender porque más bien eran frases incoherentes y como pude pase su brazo por mis hombros y lo ayude a pararse, como pude lo lleve hasta su habitación donde lo deje en la cama le quite los zapatos y lo arropé, me quede un rato mirando lo mucho que había cambiado de ser un hombre alegre, carismático, amante de la música y trabajador a ser uno miserable, salí de ahí y me dirigí a mi habitación, al parecer Bonnie se encontraba todavía en la universidad, fui hasta la ventana para cerrarla en verdad que hacía frío y me tiré en la cama, un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a punzarme, me levante y fui por mis pastilla, hoy me tocaba ir a consulta me sentía mareada, últimamente me he sentido muy mareada, me volví a tirar en la cama cuando escuche el timbre, suspire cansadamente y baje las escaleras, abrí la puerta y me sorprendí.

Ahí estaba Bonnibel con muchas, pero muchas bolsas de ropa y con una gran sonrisa.

-Holiii- dijo efusivamente.

-Bonnibel que es todo est…-

-Son para ti- me interrumpió.

-¿Qué?- la mire confundida.

-Sí, siempre usas la misma y vieja ropa de siempre, así que decidí comprarte ropa nueva- dijo entrando y poniendo las bolsas en el mueble de la sala.

-Bonni enserio no te hubieras molestado, debió costarte mucho dinero- dije algo apenada.

-Naah, no fue nada y no importa, lo único que quiero es que te veas bien y linda, además que con esto podrás conquistar a ese lindo chico- mi sonrisa se borró.

-Pfff si ese es el caso entonces olvídalo- mire a otro lado, ella me miraba confundida.

-¿Cómo?, ¿por qué?- se acercó a mí.

-Al parecer es un hipócrita falso- cruce los brazos- se comportó como un idiota conmigo.

-¿Qué te hizo Marceline?, porque si te hizo algo juro que lo pateo muy fuerte en el…-La interrumpí.

-Calma, no me hizo nada, no tienes por qué preocuparte- le sonreí- yo… solo terminare el trabajo y todo se acabara de una vez por todas.

-De acuerdo, voy a arriba para meter la ropa nueva en tu habitación- me desordeno el cabello con la mano y se fue.

Fui hasta la cocina a servirme un vaso de agua y entonces tocan la puerta, me dirigí a abrir y lo que pude ver fueron unos ojos azules.

-Finn- fue lo único que dije.

-Hola Marceline- dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca. Le cerré la puerta en la cara antes de que dijera otra cosa, me gire y tocaron otra vez la puerta ignorando eso estaba dispuesta a irme cuando empezaron a tocar el timbre repetidas veces, demasiado, me dirigí molesta hacia la puerta y abrí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Murtons?, ¿no te fue suficiente lo de esta mañana?- lo mire desafiante.

-Respecto a eso yo…

-¿Además que haces aquí?, ¿no tenías _cosas más importantes que hacer_?- recalque la palabra y el no respondió- mira terminare lo que queda del trabajo y tu sufrimiento se acabara y el mío también y ya no tendrás que molestarte en venir y cerciorarte de que nadie te vea- estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando él la detuvo con su mano.

-Sobre eso quiero hablar contigo, mira yo no…

-¿No quisiste hacerlo? ¿Eso me dirás?- lo desafié con la mirada, el no supo que decir- lo que pasa es que eres una persona falsa.

-No lo soy…yo…-dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Claro que lo eres, ayer parecías una persona muy diferente, una persona amable y esta mañana te comportas como un verdadero idiota, te comportas de esa manera y ahora bienes hasta la puerta de mi casa ¿a qué?- le mire confundida, quería una respuesta realmente que no entendía a este chico.

-A pedirte disculpas.

Disculpas, eso no arregla nada nunca -Pues ni te molestes en hacerlo- iba a cerrar la puerta otra vez pero el volvió a meter su mano.

-Mira sé que me comporte como un idiota haya y la verdad estoy…. mal por haberlo hecho, tengo mis razones, si, tal vez sea un falso o un hipócrita pero quiero que las cosas estén bien contigo y…conmigo- okey, quería que las cosas estuvierna bien entre nosotros ¿de cuándo acá a él le importa eso? ¿de cuándo acá a mí me importa eso? No lo sé pero me importaba de alguna manera, pero soy demasiado orgullosa, el noto mi expresión.

-Salgamos- soltó de golpe, abrí mis ojos sorprendida- como amigos claro- dijo apresuradamente al notar mi cara.

-Pero ni siquiera somos amigos.

-Lose…por eso salgamos, podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos- ¿de qué se trataba esto?, ¿me estaba tomando el pelo?, ¿era una clase de broma y sus amigos estaban en alguna parte escondidos espiando y grabando para ver como quedo en ridículo?.

-¿Crees que soy tu burla verdad?- el me miro confundido- Mira mejor ándate a hacerle la broma a alguien más y déjame en paz.

-No, espera, esto no es una broma lo digo enserio.

-Mira no sé qué te ocurre, no sé si esto es para burlarte de mí o algún tipo de caridad por lastima y la verdad no entiendo porque estás haciendo esto si tú sabes muy bien y me lo has demostrado que podría arruinar tu_ "reputación"_ si te ven conmigo- el volteo a verme a los ojos y volví a dejar de respirar por un momento.

-Eso no importa, yo solo quiero que las cosas queden bien- ¿Y por qué querría que quedaran bien, acaso le importaba?, una parte de mí se negaba a aceptar pues sabía muy bien que me estaba arriesgando a ser completamente humillada, pero la otra ansiaba aceptar- Confía en mí.

Esas tres palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza.

-De acuerdo- Sip, Marceline genial, eres una completa estúpida.

Y por primera vez lo vi sonreír mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos que me cautivaron, empecé a sentir que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder, nunca me había pasado antes y me gustaba.

-Bueno… entonces este ¿sábado?- dijo aun sonriendo.

-Claro- dije algo nerviosa.

-¿Te gusta la pizza?, porque estaba pensando que…

-Me gusta la pizza- le sonreí un poco.

-Bueno…. Y en cuanto a lo del trabajo… ya lo he terminado- lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Ya?, ¿las cinco hojas?.

-Sí, las cinco y si quieres te las muestro para que veas que la información está bien hecha- me sonrió.

-Espera, pero si yo no hice casi nada- le reclamé algo apenada.

-No importa- aún mantenía esa sonrisa.

-¡Claro que importa!, se supone que es en equipo y no individual.

-Ya te lo dije no importa, bueno te espero el sábado a las ¿4? ¿en el dominos de esta calle?, ¿Te parece bien?- asentí – Estoy seguro de que la pasaremos bien, adiós Marceline- Se despidió agitando la mano.

Y yo…pues… yo me quedé ahí parada como toda una boba, procesando lo que acababa de suceder, podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba, la razón… no lo sé, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Claro que lo sé, era la cita, si así podría llamarse, ni yo me entendía yo no soy esa clase de chica que cae rápido, yo no soy esa clase de chica que sueña y ansia una historia de amor, no lo soy, soy realista, algo marginada, algo negativa, alguien que te dice las cosas tal y como son y la verdad las cosas eran que estaba empezando a sentirme extraña y no me gustaba para nada, quizás era porque nunca antes alguien me había invitado a salir y eran simples nervios que pasarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si tal vez era eso, todas las probabilidades apuntaban a eso como también todas las probabilidades apuntaban a que no era eso, era él.


End file.
